liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Tauriel
About Tauriel was an Elf of Mirkwood and the head of Thranduil's Guard. Thranduil adopted her when her parents were slaughtered by Orcs and Legolas is like a brother to her. Unlike Legolas, she doesn't hate dwarves and finds some attractive. She wishes to avenge her parents death on the orcs and is a brilliant fighter. History When she was younger, Tauriel's parents were killed by Orcs and she swore revenge on the creatures. Thranduil adopted her and she and Legolas became close. When Thorin Oakenshield and Company were caught by her band, she immediately liked the look of Kili, Thorin's nephew who flirted with her almost right away. Legolas asked her why the dwarf stared at her but she didn't know. While Bilbo was hiding with the ring on, Thranduil talked to Tauriel and told her that Legolas had grown fond of her and not to give him hope where there was none. She noticed Kili tossing around a stone in his cell and she asked him what it was. He lied that it would curse anyone but a dwarf if they read the runes on it but as she walked away he called out "Or Not," telling her it was just a stone. The two talk while Legolas watches from above. When Bilbo Baggins helps the dwarves escape, Tauriel leads the guards into the drink cellar where they don't get there in time to catch the prisoners. Legolas and Tauriel arrive at the barrel gate where the dwarves in their escape barrels are stopped by the sentries and she manages to save Kili from the Orcs after he was shot by Bolg. Kili manages to get over his wound and pulls a lever, opening the gate. Tauriel and the Guards follow as far down the stream as they can but they fall behind. Legolas continues on, using the dwarves heads as stepping stones. Eventually Legolas stops and watches as the barrels flow away and the Orcs chase them down the stream. Tauriel catches up just in time to deflect one of Narzug's deadly arrows away from Legolas with one of her own. They capture Narzug and take him into the kingdom to be questioned by Thranduil. Narzug refuses to tell them anything until Thranduil promises to free him if they get the information they are after. The Orc begins to taunt them by telling them all negative things about orcs taking over and Everyone burning. He says that one dwarf was killed by a Mordor Shaft and Tauriel leaves after almost killing him. Legolas finds out later that Tauriel left into the woods after Kili and follows her out. Tauriel finds the spot where Bard took the Dwarves across the lake and is met there by Legolas who she mistakes for an Orc and draws her bow. Legolas discovers that she had known that he would follow her and decides to go with her to Lake Town. They arrive at Bards house in time to save his daughters, Bofur, Oin, Fili and a very injured Kili from Orcs led by Fimbul. Legolas leaves the house but Tauriel stays and heals Kili with Kingsfoil. Once he calms down and stops screaming, he admits his love for Tauriel although he doesn't believe she is really there and that he is dreaming. Tauriel hears Smaug from the house while Kili is still recovering. Bain arrives some time around this point. As the dragon approaches, Tauriel leads the dwarves and Bard's children to a boat and they set off through the town as the Dragon starts to burn it. They see Bard shooting the dragon from a bell tower and Bain sees the boat where he hid the Black Arrow. Before anyone can stop him he runs to get it and take it to his father. Afterwards, Tauriel farewells Kili, who gives her his rune stone to keep. She leaves with Legolas for Gundabad when Feren arrives with orders for the prince to return and information that Tauriel had been banished from the kingdom of Mirkwood. They reach the Mountain and see the army starting to leave for Erebor. They race back to warn the others. When they arrive, Azog's army had already started attacking and they quickly find Gandalf and tell him that part of the army was focused on Ravenhill, where Thorin Oakenshield, Kili, Fili and Dwalin were. Legolas and Tauriel arrive at Ravenhill and Legolas takes a ride on a passing bat. Tauriel sees Kili fighting out on a ledge. She hurries up into the fortress where Azog's Guards attack her. After finally finding Kili, Bolg attacks her from behind. Kili jumps onto the monstourus orc's back. Tauriel tries to save the dwarf but watches as Bolg stabs him with the end of his Mace. Bolg moves on to kill her but she manages to bring him over the edge of a cliff. Legolas, who ran out of arrows, knocks over a tower and runs across to meet Bolg. After the battle in which, Thorin, Fili, Azog and Bolg all perish along with Kili, Tauriel weeps and mourns his death. Thranduil arrives at Ravenhill and sees her kiss his body saying that it was real love. It is unknown what happens to her after this point. Appearances The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies Weapons *Bow - The bow she uses more than any other weapon *Knives - She carries two knives for her safety and for close up fighting External Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tauriel http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Tauriel http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Tauriel Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Mirkwood Elves Category:Elves Category:Archers Category:Articles with Gifs Category:Mirkwood Elf Guards Category:Females Category:Good Articles